Unfinished Symphony
by tivadivas
Summary: TIVA Piano lessons at Ziva's. After a dinner party Tony decides to take Ziva up on her offer. A joint effort of TonyZivaFan, Jacey05 and Jeanne Luz. You know us. You know where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

Yep. Sad but true we don't own these characters. Shocked, aren't you? They belong to DPB and bellasarius productions and we all know it.

This a joint effort of TonyZivaFan, Jacey05 and Jeanne Luz.

_X_

_I swear I am not jealous of the Autopsy Gremlin. I swear. Okay. Maybe just a little bit. _Tony glared at Ziva and Palmer as they sat side by side on the little wooden piano bench playing Fur Elise on Ziva's piano. He looked around her living room to see if any of the other remaining dinner party guests noticed his open dismay but no one did. Not even Gibbs who sat on the love seat watching Ziva and Palmer act like old friends.

Ziva had been in a particularly happy mood all day and hadn't stopped laughing the whole night. While Tony enjoyed the sound of it, the fact that Palmer was the one making her laugh made him want to yell at her to shut up.

"Where'd you learn how to do that Palmer?" McGee asked.

Palmer grinned and smiled at Ziva like a little puppy dog with a benevolent owner. "I played when I was a kid but really it's all Ziva's doing. She's been teaching me. She's really a good teacher."

Ziva smiled at Palmer and he grinned back. "You're a good student." She said. And then she went and patted him on the back. Palmer looked blissfully happy. That did it. Tony was going to take her up on those lessons she had offered him. Palmer was going to have to shove over and reserve his affection for another.

The evening wore on, and eventually all the revelers drifted out but Abby and McGee. They stood in the doorway chatting with Ziva, dragging out their good byes. Tony hung back, trying vainly to think of some excuse to let him talk to her in private with out having to hear anything from the peanut gallery the next day.

He only half heard their conversation as he stared at the piano and thought of exactly how to place her body so he could…

"Hey." Ziva said softly. She lounged against the doorjamb. Everyone was gone. Apparently his plan had been to stand there like an idiot and fantasize about Ziva on the piano bench, legs willingly splayed for him.

He took a step closer. "Hey yourself."

"Something on your mind?" She asked with a little lilt to her voice.

"I was just thinking, is tomorrow night good for you?"

"To do what?" She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Those lessons you offered me. Is tomorrow night good for you? Say seven, I'll bring pizza."

Ziva smiled. "I know what you were talking about Tony. And six is better. No pizza, you're going to help me eat leftovers."

X

The next afternoon found Tony sitting at his desk again pondering his upcoming piano lesson with Ziva. He couldn't help but wonder what would really be taking place later that evening. Was Ziva actually planning to serve dinner for the two of them and follow it up with a piano lesson? He would soon find out. They only had about another half hour before they got off work, barring no case popped up. He stood and walked over to the front of Ziva's desk and sat down.

"So, Zee-_vah_, about this piano lesson," He started. "I was going to ask what I should call you; Miss David? Miss Ziva? Teacher?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

He continued, "I mean if we're going to do this the right way, I can't call you Ziva. That wouldn't be polite. Students don't call their teachers by their first names. So, what'll it be?" He asked with a grin.

"Call me what you like. I don't care." Ziva replied.

"OK. 'Teacher' it is, then. I like that, don't you?" Tony was really having fun with this.

Ziva just rolled her eyes again, but she smiled.

"So, Teacher, what happens if I'm bad or make a mistake? What's my punishment?" He emphasized the last word, leaning close to her as he said it.

Ziva pretended to ponder the question. "How shall I punish you for being a bad boy?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled seductively at Tony and crooked her finger at him, signaling him to lean closer. He smiled excitedly and leaned forward. Ziva whispered to him, her mouth close to his ear. As he listened the smile disappeared from his face and reeled back in disgust.

"No way!" he said indignantly. "I don't sing or dance on cue. I don't even like disco!"

Ziva laughed. "You'd better not mess up then." She glanced at the clock. It was time for them to go home. She stood and began gathering her things.

"Get your stuff, Tony. It's time to go. Almost time for your first lesson."

Tony walked to his desk and quickly shut down his computer before grabbing his backpack and following Ziva to the elevator. He was anxious to find out what Ziva had in store for him.

X

Tony had offered to drive them both in his precious mustang. Ziva had no car and he didn't want to suffer her crazy driving if she was to borrow one of the company cars as she often did.

They entered her 2nd floor apartment and Ziva reached for Tony's backpack. "Here, let me take your bag."

She smiled as she saw him take in her piano. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn Tony thought she had offered to teach him to play just to get him over to her place. Men really could be so transparent at times.

"I'm going to heat up that chicken cacciatore from last night before we start the lesson if you like. You are hungry, yes?"

"Ah – yeah, that'd be great." He was hungry alright, just not for food. Tony shook the thought of a naked Ziva sprawled over the keyboard of the piano, her legs spread as he licked and sucked at her…

"Tony? You want to start the lesson first instead…?" Tony seemed enthralled by her piano and was staring at it with such a passion she thought he might prefer the lesson before they ate.

"No – no. Dinner's perfect. Can I help?" Tony had to reel in his overactive imagination, which even by his standards, was acting on overdrive tonight.

"I've got it, you just make yourself comfortable." Ziva got the chicken out of the fridge and the vegetables to make a salad to go with it.

Tony slowly walked around her living room, looking at the various pictures on the walls, until he spied her wine rack. Whoa! Ziva has a Grange Hermitage 1986? "Ziva – where did you get this?" he held up the bottle.

"Careful with that."

"I know, trust me – I collect wine too," Tony answered her.

"You do?" Ziva seemed quite shocked.

"Well what did you think, I was all beer and candy?" Tony grinned at her.

Ziva raised an eyebrow, perhaps there was more to Tony DiNozzo that met the eye. She was starting to get excited about the piano lesson. Maybe he wouldn't be such a loss after all.

X

After dinner they moved to the piano. They sat together on the bench seat, and both placed their wine glasses on top of the piano. Ziva had opened a French burgundy earlier.

"So, I think it would be a good idea for us to start something simple, like scales. Just one octave, starting at middle C." Ziva was quite serious and had started to show Tony the scale she wanted him to practice.

He placed his hands over the keys. "Like this?" he asked. He began to play the scale and hit every wrong key possible. His fingers were all over the place.

"I thought you said you had lessons before" Ziva looked at him.

He kept the amusement out of his voice. "Well it was a long time ago Zee-vah. What, you giving up already?" he challenged her.

"Not at all. It may just take a little more time, that's all."

X

After working with Tony over two hours for his first piano lesson, Ziva had finally given up and concluded the lesson, instructing Tony to practice his scales and work on brushing up on his music reading. He showed absolutely no promise, he hit all the wrong keys and could barely read music. Everything she tried to get him to do was a mess. What had she gotten herself into?

As they sat at their desks the next day in the bullpen, Ziva thought back over the events of the night before. Dinner had gone well; the food was good and they had an entertaining conversation about the prank they had pulled on poor McGee during the day.

He had accompanied Abby to a Plastic Death concert the night before and hadn't gotten home until 2 AM. This was nothing unusual for Abby, in fact it was routine; coupled with the several Caf Pows! she drank daily, the lack of sleep was no problem for her. The same was not true for McGee who fell asleep at the table in the break room and Tony and Ziva had once again super glued his face to the table. Of course, they both suffered slaps to the back of the head from Gibbs for their actions, but it was worth it to see McGee wake up and try to sit up, only to realize his face was stuck to the table.

Ziva smiled at the memory. After dinner the lesson had begun and Tony had been difficult but charming. Ziva had tried to remain firm and on task, but she couldn't help laughing at Tony's antics and flirting from time to time. He always seemed to have that effect on her; no matter how hard she tried to remain serious and stern, he could make her smile.

She would never admit it out loud, but she had truly enjoyed having him in her home the night before. And not just on a student-teacher level. Tony was the epitome of the American male, as far as she could tell, and she was definitely attracted to him.

Ziva loved his child-like curiosity; the way he was always playing with things on her desk or pulling on her hair, even when he drove her crazy. He had exhibited that same curiosity in her home, taking careful stock of everything in her living room and kitchen. If she knew Tony, he had probably gone through her bathroom cabinets as well, he just couldn't help himself. They had discovered that not only did they share an interest in wine collecting, but they also had similar tastes in books and music. Ziva was enjoying learning more about Special Agent DiNozzo on a more personal level; one thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment with Tony around. Ziva was somewhat surprised to realize that she was looking forward to their next lesson.

X

Tony looked up from the report he was working on and quickly stole a glance at Ziva. After yesterday's prank on the Probie, he didn't want to do anything else that might incur Gibbs' wrath. His head could only handle so many slaps a week. Ziva's attention was focused on her computer and her work. A lone strand of hair had fallen over her eye and she reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

The familiar gesture triggered memories from last night's lesson. Tony had thoroughly enjoyed himself. It had been years since he had played piano, but he had exaggerated his lack of ability just a hair. He couldn't help it; he loved the exasperated look Ziva got on her face when he was trying her patience. For someone who prided herself on not showing her weaknesses, she was certainly easy to read at times.

Tony had enjoyed sitting next to her on the piano bench and had scooted closer than necessary, just to unnerve her, pressing his thigh against hers. He had enjoyed practicing the scales, especially when Ziva placed her hands over his to show him the correct hand positions. Tony had been able to lean close and inhale her soft, exotic scent. As he played, her silky hair brushed his arm or hand from time to time and the feeling was incredible. The innocent contact had his imagination going crazy conjuring up situations in which he could bury his hands in that mass of silky curls for hours.

Tony glanced up again and met Ziva's gaze. He grinned at her and winked. She grinned back before turning her attention back to her work.

Yes, Tony was definitely looking forward to his next lesson.

X

TBC. We do appreciate reviews! You really don't know how much they mean until you start writing. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again we don't own these characters. It's fanfic. No harm intended. We're just borrowing them. The TivaDivas

X

They had to wait a week before they had time for another lesson and it couldn't arrive quickly enough for either of them. Tony decided to bring a bottle of wine from his collection to have with their dinner. Ziva was suitably impressed by his choice.

Ziva suggested Tony practice his scales as she prepared their food. In truth she needed some space. He had been crowding her thoughts so much over the past week that if he were to be in the kitchen with her at this point, they may never make it to the piano. Her imagination had conjured up some situations that even now, made her cheeks flush. As she opened the door to her fridge the bottle of caramel sauce caught her eye. Mmm, what she could do with that and one naked Tony DiNozzo. The very thought made her tingle and start to throb low in her pelvis. She had to shake the thought or else she'd be leaving a wet patch on the bench when they sat at the piano together.

X

Dinner was quick as Tony was eager to get back to the piano. Ziva seemed surprised and wasn't quite sure what he was up to, but he had a glint in his eye that intrigued her.

"So, how about we try something different." Ziva was back in teacher mode and Tony liked it. He liked it very much. If he did push her against the keyboard and kiss her senseless he wondered if she'd punish him for being a bad boy. Oh how he wished. The past week had driven him crazy with scenarios of what he could do to Ziva, all featuring her and the piano. He couldn't remember the last time someone had affected him so much. Each night he had fantasized about Ziva to the point of having to 'take matters into his own hands' just to enable him to fall asleep.

Ziva opened up some music and began to play. It was one of the classics by Chopin. He watched her intently as she concentrated on the piece, lost in the music as her lithe fingers played effortlessly. Once she finished, she shifted her gaze from the music to Tony. She looked from his hands to his face, then swallowed. "How about you look through the music for this while I go to the bathroom," Ziva quickly left the room, leaving Tony somewhat confused. Her wandering gaze however, did not go unnoticed and he smiled to himself.

In the bathroom Ziva quickly composed herself as she leant against the door, her eyes closed. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Chopin filtering into the bathroom.

Ziva silently walked back to the living room and stood behind Tony, who was playing Chopin like the master himself. Not a note out of sync nor a finger misplaced, he played the concerto with perfection.

He turned to face her when he finished. Their eyes met.

"So I see you've been playing me" Ziva spoke first, not sure if she was amused or angered.

"No, but I'd like to" he replied, reaching out to take hold of her arm and lead her towards the piano. Her back against the keyboard, he ran his hands up and down her sides gently as he moved in to kiss her neck, then nip on her earlobe. Ziva ran her hands over his back as he tempted her with feather-light kisses on her throat. She sighed, and pushed his head lower, until he was eye level with her breasts. He inhaled her scent before pushing the thin fabric of her shirt away to reveal her left breast. He nipped at it before fully taking the taut nipple into his mouth, twirling his expert tongue around it as he massaged the other breast with his free hand.

Ziva was in heaven. His mouth was pure magic. She always knew it would be, but she would never admit that to him. A low moan escaped her throat.

Tony lifted his head to kiss her full on the lips for the first time. She responded hungrily, grabbing his head and holding it in place as she explored his mouth with an uninhibited lust that aroused him even more. He lifted her slightly until she was sitting on the keyboard. Continuing to kiss her he moved one hand down to massage between her legs. She willingly opened her legs wider, encouraging him. Ziva placed her feet on the bench either side of Tony as he continued to massage her. The piano keys made random sounds beneath her as she squirmed on the keyboard.

Tony stopped kissing her long enough to look into her eyes, silently asking permission to continue. He didn't need a verbal answer. Ziva moved her hands to undo the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his chest as he threw the garment to the floor. She then moved one hand lower, to feel him through his jeans. He was hard and he cupped her hand with his own, urging her to push harder against him. He groaned low in his throat as she complied.

Ziva quickly moved her hand away much to Tony's displeasure. She smiled wickedly at him as she began to unbutton her own shirt, and threw it along with her bra onto the floor.

Tony smiled wickedly back at her.

Both of them removed the rest of their clothes until both were completely naked.

Tony admired her incredible, sensual beauty. There sat Ziva David, naked and on the keyboard of her piano. She spread her legs for him as she leant her head back, supporting herself by her hands on the edge of the piano. She smiled, licking her lips, "Like what you see?" she breathed.

Tony didn't think he could get any harder, he was standing to attention in more ways than one. He took a step forward and rubbed himself on the smoothness of her centre. He need never doubted that she waxed. She was completely hair free with the exception of a small spray of fine dark hair glistening with moisture on her mound. She was perfect.

Ziva's legs wrapped themselves around him, urging him closer.

"Not so fast," Tony breathed, as he continued to rub against her smooth, wet folds. "I want to feel all of you."

Ziva moved a hand down to touch him, feeling the soft silkiness of the fine skin covering him before she ran a thumb over his tip, a drop of pre-cum sticking to her. She removed her hand and put her thumb in her mouth, tasting him.

Tony groaned again, the sight almost too much for him in his present state of arousal. He reached down and guided himself into her, both of them moaning out loud at the sensation. Slowly he pushed himself into her as far as he could. He filled her perfectly.

She was perfect, he thought.

They began to move against each other, slowly at first, but increasing the tempo as they ached to feel their release, yet at the same time both wishing to prolong the exquisite pleasure they were creating for each other. The piano keys were continuing to play the entire time, matching Tony and Ziva moan for moan with their intensity.

Tony looked down to watch himself as he pounded in and out of Ziva. She followed his eyes and watched, too. Ziva opened her legs wider and Tony could see their juices coating him and dripping onto the keyboard with each thrust. The visual stimulation along with the physical sensation was nearly too much for him.

"Ziva – I'm close…"

Ziva clutched onto him and pushed herself against him with a primal force.

"Ziva…"

"Me too Tony," she panted as she continued to push hard against him.

Tony grabbed onto her hips and pounded into her hard and fast, Ziva screaming loud as she came, her internal muscles grabbing him and bringing on his own release. They both continued to ride out the pulsations of their orgasms, Ziva's legs going limp against Tony when she eventually came down from her high.

Tony rested his forehead against hers, trying to regain his breath as he leaned heavily against Ziva. If he moved he may well fall over.

He was startled from his reverie by a loud banging sound coming from the downstairs apartment. "Shameless hussy!" came a loud female voice.

"Who's that?"

"Downstairs neighbor, Mrs. Anderson." She smiled. "Wait a minute."

Promptly Mrs. Anderson's loud banging was accompanied by knocking on the living room wall.

"I told you once and I told you twice. Knock it off. I have teenage sons Ms. David!" Came an angry woman's voice. She was followed by her husband.

"Carol! She can have guests if she wants to!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Tony asked.

"The neighbors don't like it when I bring a date home either." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"So I'm a date?" Tony asked between kisses. "Then you won't mind if I stay the night?" Tony continued to kiss Ziva, his hands holding her face as he deepened the kiss.

Ziva smiled into the kiss. Maybe she'd get to try that caramel sauce after all.

**END**

**Or is it? Another installment? Chapter? What say you?**

**Thanks for reading and don't be shy. We love to hear from you. Talk to us. We are all three of us currently at work on our next 3 way project as well as our own. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks! The TivaDivas**


End file.
